African-Americans have increased prevalence of both diabetes and diabetes complications, reflecting combined psychobehavioral and metabolic dysfunction. Depression may contribute to both the genesis of Type 2 diabetes, and difficulties in management; we find that many African-Americans with diabetes also have depression, that depression is a factor in nonadherence, and that nonadherence leads to poor glycemic control- a major cause of complications. (1) To establish the prevalence, socioecoloqic associates, and. qlycemic impact of depression, we will study patients presenting to the Grady Diabetes Clinic; evaluate socioeconomic status, literacy, and access to care; and relate depression to these factors and to metabolic control both at presentation and after one year of care. (2) To define the pathways through which depression contributes to metabolic imbalance, we will study patients exposed to progressive psychobehavioral challenge (depression and/or early life stress), and assess (a) hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal activation; (b) counter-regulatory hormones; and (c) immunoinflammatory cytokines; in relation to (d) insulin resistance. (3) To determine the psychobehavioral and neurohormonal mechanisms of treatment, we will conduct a randomized, placebo-controlled, double-blind trial: patients with depression will receive stress management videotapes and either placebo or the selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) citalopram, and we will assess (a) overall glycemic control (HbAlc levels), and (b) patient adherence -to a prescribed diet/exercise program, to use of medications, and to scheduled return appointments; in relation to (c) depressive symptoms and (d) neurometabolic function as defined in Aim #2. These questions will be addressed by a multidisciplinary team with experience in both neuroendocrine analysis, clinical psychiatry, and diabetes management. The goal of this proposal is to use state-of-the-art psychobiological techniques to define the neurobehavioral and neurometabolic abnormalities and their response to treatment in urban African-Americans with type 2 diabetes and depression, as needed to improve basic understanding of disordered metabolism in this patient population and to help relieve their disparity in health.